The Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season
The Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season is a DVD and Blu-ray that includes the entire fourth season of The Walking Dead along with bonus features. It was released in August 26, 2014. Details *'Producers:' Scott M. Gimple, Robert Kirkman, Gale Anne Hurd, David Alpert, Tom Luse *'Format:' Multiple Formats, Box set, Color, NTSC, Widescreen *'Number of discs:' 5 *'Studio:' ANCHOR BAY *'Release Date:' August 26, 2014 Contents: Blu-Ray Episodes: #"30 Days Without An Accident" #"Infected" #"Isolation" #"Indifference" #"Internment" #"Live Bait" #"Dead Weight" #"Too Far Gone" #"After" (extended episode) #"Inmates" #"Claimed" #"Still" #"Alone" #"The Grove" (extended episode) #"Us" #"A" Featurettes *'Inside THE WALKING DEAD:' Brief featurettes that examine story, characters, and themes as they are portrayed within each episode and as they grow through the season. **Inside Episode 401 (5:27) **Inside Episode 402 (5:46) **Inside Episode 403 (5:40) **Inside Episode 404 (5:29) **Inside Episode 405 (4:38) **Inside Episode 406 (4:17) **Inside Episode 407 (5:03) **Inside Episode 408 (5:56) **Inside Episode 409 (6:04) **Inside Episode 410 (5:45) **Inside Episode 411 (4:28) **Inside Episode 412 (5:55) **Inside Episode 413 (4:56) **Inside Episode 414 (5:06) **Inside Episode 415 (5:57), **Inside Episode 416 (5:24). *'The Making of THE WALKING DEAD:' Brief capsule featurettes for each episode that, instead of focusing on characters and themes, take a look at the behind-the-scenes goings-on that bring each hour of television to the screen. **Inside Episode 401 (5:13) **Inside Episode 402 (5:26) **Inside Episode 403 (5:40) **Inside Episode 404 (4:18) **Inside Episode 405 (3:26) **Inside Episode 406 (3:42) **Inside Episode 407 (4:42) **Inside Episode 408 (5:58) **Inside Episode 409 (3:49) **Inside Episode 410 (4:28) **Inside Episode 411 (5:24) **Inside Episode 412 (4:10) **Inside Episode 413 (4:44) **Inside Episode 414 (5:36) **Inside Episode 415 (4:38) **Inside Episode 416 (3:29) *'Drawing Inspiration' (6:07): A closer look at the parallels between the original comic books and the television show and how the former inspires and defines the latter beyond common themes and scenes. *'Hershel' (8:43): Cast and crew discuss Scott Wilson's character in some detail. *'The Governor Is Back' (8:43): A look at the character's return and progression through the season. *'Society, Science & Survival' (5:31): Academics discuss online courses that integrate The Walking Dead into several fields of study. *'Inside KNB EFX' (18:20): A fun journey inside the making of some of the season's gory visual effects. *'A Journey Back to Brutality' (8:18): A focused piece that examines Rick Grimes' character arc throughout the season. *'Deleted Scenes' (9:14): Includes scenes from **"30 Days Without an Accident" **"Live Bait" **"Dead Weight" **"Too Far Gone" **"Still" **"The Grove" **"Us" **"A" Audio Commentaries *Disc 1: **Episode 1 ("30 Days Without An Accident"): Audio Commentary with Executive Producer and Showrunner Scott M. Gimple, Executive Producer/Unit Production Manager Tom Luse and Executive Producer/Special Effects Make-Up Supervisor/Director Greg Nicotero *Disc 2: **Episode 5 ("Internment"): Audio Commentary with Executive Producer and Showrunner Scott M. Gimple and Actor Scott Wilson (Hershel) *Disc 3: **Episode 9 ("After"): Audio Commentary with Executive Producer/Special Effects Make-Up Supervisor /Director Greg Nicotero, Co-Executive Producer Denise Huth and Actor Danai Gurira (Michonne) **Episode 12 ("Still"): Audio Commentary with Director Julius Ramsay and Actor Emily Kinney (Beth); Audio Commentary with Writer/Producer Angela Kang and Actor Norman Reedus (Daryl) *Disc 4: **Episode 14 ("The Grove"): Audio Commentary with Executive Producer and Showrunner Scott M. Gimple, Executive Producer Denise Huth and Actor Andrew Lincoln (Rick Grimes) DVD Episodes: #"30 Days Without An Accident" #"Infected" #"Isolation" #"Indifference" #"Internment" #"Live Bait" #"Dead Weight" #"Too Far Gone" #"After" #"Inmates" #"Claimed" #"Still" #"Alone" #"The Grove" #"Us" #"A" Featurettes *Inside THE WALKING DEAD *The Making of THE WALKING DEAD *Drawing Inspiration *Hershel *The Governor Is Back *Society, Science & Survival *Inside KNB EFX *A Journey Back to Brutality *Deleted Scenes Audio Commentaries *Episode 1 ("30 Days Without An Accident"): Audio Commentary with Executive Producer and Showrunner Scott M. Gimple, Executive Producer/Unit Production Manager Tom Luse and Executive Producer/Special Effects Make-Up Supervisor/Director Greg Nicotero *Episode 5 ("Internment"): Audio Commentary with Executive Producer and Showrunner Scott M. Gimple and Actor Scott Wilson (Hershel) *Episode 12 ("Still"): Audio Commentary with Director Julius Ramsay and Actor Emily Kinney (Beth); Audio Commentary with Writer/Producer Angela Kang and Actor Norman Reedus (Daryl) *Episode 14 ("The Grove"): Audio Commentary with Executive Producer and Showrunner Scott M. Gimple, Executive Producer Denise Huth and Actor Andrew Lincoln (Rick Grimes) Gallery Fourth Season DVD.jpg|DVD Fourth Season Blu-Ray 2.jpg|Blu-Ray Fourth Season DVD 2.PNG Fourth Season Blu-Ray.png|Blu-Ray + Digital HD Ultraviolet References Category:DVDs Category:Season 4 (TV Series) Category:Media and Merchandise